One thing attracts the other
by TheRoseThatKnowsPain
Summary: What happens when soulmates meet each other, and have no idea what happened in their same pastlife? Seto and Joey are the reincarnations of Seth and Jono, but  those two were the incarnations of two dragons in love, 3000 b.C.  NOW WITH CH. 2 JONOxSETH!
1. The Fire and The Ice

There was once this young boy, and his life was not the best. He was a young dragon only in a more human form. And he was the son of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. So his eyes were red, with brown mixed in them. And he had this friend of his, also a boy, slightly older than him himself. He was the contrary of him. He was also a dragon, but he was the son of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

His father told him, again and again to keep away from him.

His father was the dragon of Fire and Darkness, while the father of his friend was the dragon of Ice and Light. Naturally the two of them had a grudge against each other.

And he and his friend were also like this. Like their fathers they were the total contrary of each other. His friend was calm, collected, and cold as ice. While he himself was anxious, scattered, and burning with fire. His friend always had an unemotional face, and he was an emotional person/dragon. Yet he knew when his friend was angered, alone or sad, by only reading his body language. But they were good friend, despite some misunderstandings; they were very close to each other.

The years passed by, and the two boys' had to separate. Fault of that was that their fathers had died; at the same day, same hour, and same minute. But the separation was heartbreaking; for the boy as for his friend. And their hearts clenched at the same time every day, being without the company, of neither of the two.

More years passed by. And neither of the two had seen each other in the last 200 years. Out of the two boys, became two young and attracting men, emitting power and force. Finally the both of them decided to visit the other, since the clenching hurt so much more than that time 172 years ago. When they both met at the boundary of the both kingdoms; volcanic land turned to thick ice.

They both stood in front of another, looking at each other with eyes that held unshed tears. A step from each and they would, _could_, be in each other's embrace that the two of them yearned.

"I haven't seen you in a long time" said the red eyed young man/dragon smiling at the other in front of him.

"It's been far too long if you ask me." Said the blue eyed man/dragon; returning his own smile in return.

They were smiling both, but their eyes told the other everything: sadness, loneliness, fear, anger; so much that they'd hidden since separated.

The two of them spoke in unison, with the same breath, in the same minute, in the exact same second.

"I love you." It was said with such deep emotions, that their voices cracked.

The unshed tears finally wanted to come out; they took each a step into the other's embrace, slumping to the floor on their knees. They cried; tears brimming down their faces, sobs chocking them, and digging their faces in the other's neck. Saying again and again how they missed each other, and how they loved the other.

When the tears were shed, they stood again, each still in their own kingdom, looking into each other's eyes; red crashing on blue.

The blue eyed man/dragon noticed how much his loved one changed over the last 172 years. His black messy hair had grown longer, or at least that what he could see since his hair was covered by a black helmet that was in form of his father's head, including the horns. His black and grey armor was shimmering in the volcanoes' light, and he was certain he had built muscles over the years. His left red eye had a scar crossing it, nearly not visible but there, and his tail swishing behind him and his wings big and wide, both with little visible scars and cuts.

While the blue eyed man/dragon studied him, he did the same to the blue eyed. His snow white hair hadn't changed, except the fact that it was far more in order than it was 1 century and 7 decades ago. Still, his head was also covered by a helmet; light blue, with the form of his father too, with the ears/horns on each side. And his white and blue armor was glistering in the dull sunrays of the sun, with his wings spreading on his back. But the reflection of the ice that was hitting the armor was the reason _why_ it shimmered, along with his long dragon tail. His right eyebrow had a cut on its end, probably from a sword that had missed.

It was a comfortable silence while the two young men/dragons studied each other. The blue eyed one saw sadness and loneliness in the other's gaze, yet he knew his own eyes held the same.

"You know that we're not meant to be?" Asked the red eyed man/dragon; with his eyes watering again.

The blue eyed men's heart clenched so painfully, he wanted so badly to have his loved one. His desire was thicker than the ice he walked on, and more passionate than the volcanoes' of his loved one's land. Yet… he couldn't have him.

"Believe me when I say, my dear love, that if I could I would change my form and my element. But I can't. I would give up my kingdom, my men, and anything else I possess just to be having a way to be with you."

"I damn the rule of the dragons. I know we're not the same; you're ice, I'm fire, I'm black and you're white. We should hate each other; we should not have these feelings for the other. We-we…" he couldn't keep his hands from shaking, and he fell into the arms of the one whom he loved: sobbing his sadness into the neck of him.

"I know." He whispered over and over again. While the res eyed man/dragon sobbed and choked the reasons why it shouldn't be like this. He didn't need to be reminded, but his old childhood friend and love could not keep it anymore.

And suddenly; he stopped.

He looked up, looking into his loved ones blue eyes. The said loved one had hope, confusion and eagerness in his eyes. While his own, were red from crying and his throat raw from sobbing so intense and hard.

"We could incarnate. Die, and let our souls go to human bodies." The red eyed man/dragon said with his throat still hoarse.

The blue eyed dragon/man smiled, and placed a kiss on the other's forehead. And the black one smiled one on his own, leaning into the warmth of his love.

"I would die hundreds of times, just to make you happy."

Both of them took their swords, their own swords made out of the flame of their own father. The red eyed one's was a long and slender, in a dark grey and its handle was decorated with a dragon going around it. While the blue eyed one's was long but massive, its handle with scales and metal seeming like flames going in between it, its color light grey

Each of them going on one knee; holding their swords by the blade with the right hand, and taking the other sword by the handle with the other hand. They exchanged their sword to the other, and it was very strange seeing White and blue mixed with grey and red, and red and black with such a light color.

Both lifted the others sword, and brought it down, in the same minute, same second, and exact same place, hitting their love with their own sword through the heart, with blood dripping down their chins.

Their bodies fell onto each other, and then falling to the left side, separated from each other, but connected by the brushing of finger tips. Golden lights surrounded them and their bodies vanished, but silhouettes of their physical form came from them. With one last kiss, and one last brushing of finger tips they vanished.

They both died; in the same minute, in the same second, in the same wind, and with the each other's sword.

**I'm a fan of Seto & Joey, tell be how the story was, but this is only the prologue. In the next chapters I'll explain more of them. Anyway, please review; I will do more stories, probably of yugioh, but not all of them with Joey and Kaiba. I will (hopefully) do more stories of other couples too, that is, if you like them.**

**Sadly I do not own Yugioh or anything related to it, except my stories. If you review, please tell me what you really think, I won't be mad or anything.**


	2. The Priest And The Healer

"Jono!" Called a red haired woman, "Come eat!"

A six year boy turned to face his mother who stood several yards from him in front of their house. He smiled and told his mother he would come soon, but turned his back to her again as soon as he had said that. Just two feet in front of him was his neighbor and friend, a seven year old brown haired and blue eyed boy named Seth.

"I'll see you tomorrow, won't I?" He asked with his big brown eyes pleadingly at the slightly older boy.

Although the older boy was normally cold and distant, he had grown fond of his friend. Seth didn't know it at that time, but later he found out that it was the warm and kind personality of the other that made him grow fond of him. He nodded curtly, a sign of approval that the blond learned was something like a promise for the older one.

The blond beamed a smile and turned to run to his house. While running he looked back and waved at his older friend screaming "See you tomorrow!"

Neither of them had known that there wouldn't be a tomorrow for either of them.

Bandits had come that night, burning everything and slaughtering people, Seth had been lucky because he had gone from the town that time, saving a white haired girl. Jono hadn't.

That night his mother had died in hot red flames, he had seen her, screaming in agony and desperation, with the flames engulfing her frame. He could barely remember how his two elder brothers Marik and Bakura had dragged him away from their blazing house, and he didn't know when he had picked up his little one year old sister Shizana but _he did_.

The night was a blur in his memory, at that time he had barely registered that his brothers had pulled him on a carriage with his baby sister in his arms. He couldn't remember who drove the carriage, a neighbor he thought.

A neighbor.

It was then that Jono had realized what happened, he lost his home and his mother… And his best friend.

He remembered how the tears had burned in his eyes that night, and he remembered vaguely how his two elder brothers gave him looks of worry and sympathy. Shouldn't he be as strong as them? Then again, his brothers had been adopted by their mother and father before he or Shizana had been born, he never knew what happened to his brothers before they had meet their parents.

He wailed.

He wailed so loud that it woke his sister, and she wailed with him. He remembered how their brothers embraced them in a hug, he clinging to his sister and his brothers clinging to them. He remembered how he looked back at his home, the flames licking on houses where he had known people, smelling still burned flesh and he could hear distant screaming of distress, agony and pain.

He could have sworn he had seen Seth on the cliff near the village falling to his knees and yelling:

"MY HOME!" a yell full of distress and terrified, but very distant to his ears that time.

He thought of it as wishful thinking, wanting to believe his friend was still alive, being there, a chance to see him tomorrow; Or any day that is, as long as he could see him again.

He never got over his friends death.

He had lost his mother, his friend and neighbor, his home and, as he noticed later, the spark of innocence that had once been in his eyes.

The driver had indeed been a neighbor, a middle aged man named Akon. A man with a long grey beard and sad, green knowing eyes and a heart of gold, he was a healer, with an incredible knowledge of herbs and spells. He had a lot of patience and kindness; he was more of a silent man, knowing many things which most things he almost never revealed.

Jono always admired him.

It didn't take him long to become an apprentice of the old healer, and even less to learn the art of spells and healing. He took all the information in like a sponge, always behind a book reading. One day he read a book of spells, the next he would read a book of deadly herbs, the next he would read a book of herbs for injuries of the flesh, the next he would read a book of symbols of healers and their individual meaning… And so on.

Akon had been pleased; he had thought the boy would have soon lost interest in healing as soon as he would have seen what great amount of knowledge the healing was, but no, he had been proven wrong. Healing was obviously the work that his heart and soul desired, the using of Shadow, as well as Light Magic. The one fulfilling the other, and the old man had been overjoyed whenever the young boy's eyes' sparkled with curiosity.

As the years had passed, the little boys' became young and strong men, and the little girl, that only been one year old when he had adopted her, grew into a young beautiful woman. The old man had shown them all he could, he showed the young girl the art of housework and making, for she only had the desire of being a housewife with children. The oldest of the quartet, Bakura, never had interest in anything except fighting and Shadow Magic, and the old man taught him all he could have. Marik had desired the same, except that he had also learned Light Magic, balancing the one and the other.

And then there was Jono.

He had taught Jono all he had known; from housework, traditions, music, to healing, magic and fighting. The young man had an incredible strength to show, incredible magic powers to go with it, and a heart even more golden than his hair. He had really loved Jono, like a real son.

Of course he had loved all of them, but Jono reminded him so much of himself that he forgot sometimes that they weren't blood related. Of course, he was an old man, and his death was slow but not painful, and with Jono's help he prayed to the gods that they would let him be reborn, for he had never believed of a life after death.

He had died in his sleep, peaceful and quiet, as had all his life been.

Jono had left shortly after purifying and burning the human remains of his Master, throwing them into the Nile while the sun was setting. He remembered how his sister stood next to him crying silently, and how his two elder brothers silently stood behind him, each of the two with a hand on his shoulder, a gesture they often did when he had needed comfort.

He didn't need the comfort, as much as he had appreciated it. He would probably see his Master again, just not in thus millennia, in his next life, he decided. In his next life he would meet him again.

Only few days after he went to the pharaoh, who at that time was still prince and was only about to be crowned, and he asked him to be his healer. Jono didn't know what he had expected, that the prince would yell at him for being a fool to think he could be a healer, or that the pharaoh would test him on his abilities or something in that way.

He couldn't have guessed more incorrectly.

The pharaoh had accepted without hesitation, saying his Master had come just some days ago saying his apprentice would come, and pleading for them to make him the healer in the palace. Jono thanked his Master for this, even after his death he looked after his scholar.

After only few weeks he knew where his place was, where he had to be, and how he had be to be treated. He was an honorable man in this society, seeing that few could read, and less who could memorize all knowledge of spells _and _healing. And no robber dared to enter his studies anymore, the last who had come, and who threatened him, got trapped into a nightmare that had made the robber go mad.

No guard or staff of the palace dared to interrupt him when he was working; fearing for their sanity and lives, for the robber stabbed himself only a day after the healer had freed him of his curse.

Of course the young healer knew the priests', but they had never interested him much, for the most only had knowledge in politics and rules. Jono had never been a man of rules, he was as free as the falcon in the sand winds, never being captured or bound. Except Mahad and Isis, he had little interest in the priests' of the pharaoh.

Sometimes, though, he would see a figure with brown hair and blue eyes. Jono had always thought it was always his imagination playing tricks on him, bringing to life the image of his long dead friend, since it wouldn't be the first time. The memory still plagued his mind with nightmares'.

What he didn't know, it wasn't his mind wanting to believe that Seth still lived, it was real.

He had found out when Isis had brought him in his medical room, where only he, the priests', the pharaoh and the patients were allowed in this room, and he saw him sit on the medical table grumbling over something.

The thing was, Jono hadn't recognized him at that time, and he thought he was a patient like any other.

It wasn't until Isis had left the room and when the elder man had lifted his gaze. Jono swore he froze, and feeling a cold shill go through his body even in the middle of summer. The elder man seemed to not notice anything, and Jono nearly thought that this man, a priest, just looked like his dear friend. One way or another, a healer was a healer, and a healer he was and he would do his work.

He could mourn later.

He discovered -after inspecting the silent priest- that he had fallen off the horse and landed hard with a slit on his scalp. Jono frowned; such injuries could be deadly if not treated immediately, and usually the bearer of such injuries were dizzy, not focusing and with a headache of the worst kind.

He sighed.

That needed some herbs and magic; along with some extra herbs for the headache to come. And probably a bandage, if the priest cooperated, that is. Jono had that a few times with the other priests, being too prideful to wear anything that might show a sign of injury. They always said it would be bad if the rival knew he was hurt.

Hurt, his _ass_.

Jono angered already at the thought of the arrogance of some people here, if they really didn't want their attackers and rivals to know they were injured, then they shouldn't be such wimps and _show_ that something _was_ hurting.

Jono shook his head, priests were so _stupid_ sometimes!

He looked the priest straight in the eye, straightening his shoulders and keeping his chin up, and giving him his best do-what-I-say-or-you-will-regret-it look.

"Look, priest-" He started.

"High priest" the man corrected.

Jono glared at him "Look _High Priest," _He spit out the two words, and smirked when the priest looked a bit unnerved at it "you will need herbs - they burn - for your injury but I'll give you other herbs you will swallow to dim the pain. I'll have to put on a bandage, and I'll have to use magic, too. It'll heal better and faster that way."

Jono never really noticed how deep his voice had gotten with the years, now as he talked to this stranger, it seemed as if it was important, he really had more important things to do. After he had used a bit of magic to close the wound more, he shook his head, and cleaned the utensils he had just used, when he turned back, he saw that the priest-

No, the _High Priest_ looked at him intently.

"What?" He snapped

"Nothing" said the priest as he turned his head to the other direction.

Jono frowned, but turned back to his work nonetheless, but was soon interrupted by the High Priest's voice.

"You remind me of someone I have known."

The young healer stopped his movements, a sad knowing smile on his lips "You remind me of someone too, High Priest."

"Oh? Who, if I may ask, is that?" said the priest.

The healer turned back to see the priest, laughing a forced laugh, and still wearing the sad smile "That is for me to know, and for you not to find out." He smiled brightly again "And now hush, hush out of my domain, I will bring you the herbs soon, the cut is now not as deep as before. Still" he glared at the priest again "try _not _to open the wound, lie down, do not study or read too much, if you don't want the worst headache of the millennia, sleep or at least lie down. When I healed you completely, you can do whatever you please."

The priest nodded, although not happy, but he went out of the healer's room silently and even a bit thankful, even if he never showed it.

The blond healer sighed; he still had to bring to three other houses herbs, those people not being priests but royal _bed slaves_. He shook his head again; he wouldn't be surprised if the High Priest used them too.

He was disgusted by only thinking about it.

By the time the sky was starting to darken, he had already walked through half village, already having given the three royal _bed slaves _their treatments and herbs. Two of them had been woman, wishing for herbs that would not make them pregnant, and the third, a man, had wanted herbs to heal his anus, because he had a _rough night_.

Jono marveled how he hadn't vomited at the thought.

He was now walking toward the palace again, where he would give the priest his pain-killing herbs and healing herbs. The truth was actually that he could have given the priest the herbs that morning, but he wanted to see how the, oh so mighty _High Priest _would be with a thumping headache.

Of course, Jono hadn't really helped him by putting on him a spell of pain-increasing.

Oops, he had _accidently _used the wrong spell, silly him.

…He really thought he shouldn't be so much with his brothers.

But when he knocked on the gigantic door of the High Priest's study, and heard a very _pissed _and _not happy _"Come in for Ra-damns sake!" he couldn't help but a mischievously grin coming to his face.

"How's the _High Priest_?" He cooed happily, saying 'high priest' with an over-sweet tone, and maybe just a _little bit_ too loud, probably increasing the priest's pain.

Oh Ra, Sliver, and Obelisk, he_ loved _his job.

"You put a spell on me" The elder man stated, glaring with his hot blue eyes "and it was not a healing spell"

Jono, however, just continued on smiling staying calm "Yes, and?"

Blue eyes flashed like lightening "AND?" he roared "I THOUGHT YOU HAD POISONED ME!"

Jono laughed, and rolled his eyes "And _why_ would I do that?"

"Maybe I could've been your guinea pig, and after you could have poisoned the pharaoh."

Jono snorted, rolling his eyes again "If I really would do that, why would I bring attention to me by poisoning you, if I would have the knowledge to poison the pharaoh by the first try?"

The older man shut his mouth after that argument, and sat deeper into his seat, ashamed. Jono laughed the best laugh he had in _ages_! After he had calmed down, he went over to the grumbling and tense brunet man, and couldn't help a little giggle as he saw the man's face.

He soon got to work, ordering the priest to chew on bitter, not very tasteful herbs, while he mixed water and other herbs together to a thick paste, and then smearing it onto the wound. And after carefully wrapping a bandage around his head, trying not to put on too much pressure, although it was stupid, he had done it hundred times, he could do it in his sleep.

After he had done that, he put on a spell of pain-killing, stepped back, and looked at his work. He nodded, as if saying 'yes, that's exactly how it has to be done', like a pyramid-painter criticizing his own work. Deciding he had done a good job he packed up his things, giving the older slightly injured man orders on what he should, had, and needed to do.

The older man did_ not _like that.

"-and sleep more, if not your body won't heal at the pace you want it to be." The healer stopped ordering him what he had to do, frowning, questioning.

"What's your name, anyway?" He asked curious with a raised eyebrow.

"Seth." Said the priest, and the healer froze.

"Seth?" He blinked, looked up, and looked again at the priest "What village?"

"A village not far off Kull Elna." He answered, not thinking anything about it, but raised an eyebrow when the healer tensed, and asked "And what is your name, young healer?"

Jono smiled despite the stinging pain in his chest, a punch would have hurt less than what he had said "I may be young, High Priest, but I have seen many things in my life, and if would know my name you would understand what I meant." He smiled, and added when the priest was about to repeat his question "I will not tell you my name, for it is mine, and I can tell my name whom I want to, if you want to know, ask the pharaoh, because I won't give you the answer…Even if you already know it." And he walked out the door.

Two days later, when Jono had just given Isis some herbs, the High Priest had come in, silently, and watched with crossed arms by the door. The blonde's hair shone in the setting sun, and his toned body, covered with sweat, gave off a soft glow. It actually wouldn't surprise the priest if they used the blonde as a new kind of healing God. He abandoned the idea soon; he remembered the strength the younger had, for he would probably be more feared than Anubis.

…The Gods would find that probably very amusing.

When the younger had turned, his eyes didn't show surprise, or bewilderment, or anger; just cold, in the sun gleaming eyes, that showed pain, and sadness. "I marvel how you are so calm, I've thought you'd come in here stomping and screaming, demanding to know things."

"Believe it or not, I marvel myself on how calm I am, I'm beginning to wonder if you haven't put a spell on me." The laugh of the blonde, and the smirk of the priest lightened the room instantly

There was a silence. A long time the only sound was the wind and the clattering of things the healer put away while waiting for the other to speak. Noticing that the other wouldn't, he spoke first.

"It has been a long time, don't you agree?" The brunet looked at the blonde, or better said, on the back of his head "How long has it been now? Nine, Ten, Eleven years? It seems a lifetime ago, don't you agree?"

"Yes" the priest agreed, the blonde turned, looking intently at him "Jono, it had been a long time ago, and I have to say, it does feel like a lifetime ago, it feels like another me, long ago…" He trailed off looking out of the window looking at the last sunrays.

The blonde couldn't help but smile "You've grown" the other looked back, puzzled "You've grown wiser, stronger –so I noticed- and… older of course." He ended the sentence smiling.

The brunet nodded slowly "I guess I have, but if so, then I am not the only one. I imagined you as many things, but never had it occurred to me that you were a healer. I know you were kindhearted –and it seems you still tend to be - but the knowledge… I never thought you'd be able to learn so much" The last part held much amusement, a chuckle escaping him on the end, and the blonde laughed with him.

"Believe me when I say, you are not the only one. My brothers couldn't believe their eyes when they saw me sitting everyday with different books. I think even my teacher was surprised, and if I am honest, I must say I was too." The blonde said, moving his arms in gestured to emphasize his point.

The brunet smiled, and the blonde laughed heartily. Then there was an uncomfortable silence, and when they spoke up, it was at the same time, and with the same breath.

"I missed you"

They stared at each other, but chuckled soon after. It hadn't been unusual for them to speak at the same time when they had been younger. Of course, both of them thought of the irony in it in that moment; two different people and yet still the exact same words. It seemed, as they both thought that, that they would both be good friends again, it just needed a bit of time to get used to it.

* * *

><p>Years had passed between them, and so much had happened in their lives to this point. The Thief and traitor Bakura, the whole war against him and Zorg, the death of Mahad, Isis and other priests including the pharaoh, their whole lives had changed through those experiences.<p>

After the pharaoh Atemu died and gave his reign to Seth, many things had changed. Seth had been a great ruler as one could have been, but with no heir to give Egypt, and never having married with a woman or anyone. Many whispered that Seth may have loved the white haired woman he had saved, and that he was so loyal to her that he would not chose another mate, but all was ever speculations and no one knew.

Albeit he never gave an heir to Egypt, he had lived long, and that with the help of his healer and friend Jono, who became famous in historical documents as the best healer of Egypt, maybe even the whole world.

But as Seth grew older, so did Jono, and both by the age of forty five and forty four were already seen as old men. Until one night, both knew they would both die in that fateful night, one way or another, with each other listening to their regrets and confessions.

Jono didn't have much to confess, seeing that he told Seth anything he had been through, but Seth had a heavy heart that had always wanted to be enlightened. He had told Jono everything, from his doubts about the former pharaoh to who his real father had been, and to the night that their fates had been separated for some years.

He told him about the girl he had saved that night, how he'd seen their village burn down by her Ka, how he had screamed about his home from the cliff crying and shuddering. Jono listened patiently and silently, letting the old pharaoh tell his story to him and remembering himself about that fateful night.

But he couldn't keep the panic from nearly drowning him when he saw how his friend his breath was starting to slow, and how his heart was also beginning to slowly wanting to stop beating. He took the old pharaoh's hand and smiled at him, and as always, his friend smiled back.

"Jono," he said after some silence.

The old healer gave a hum as response that he was listening.

"There is still one thing that I have not told you," he started, and before Jono could ask what that was, he continued "We have known each other since we have been children Jono, but… But I never felt this, I always had this feeling that was only reserved for you, I never felt like that for someone else, and over the years we spent together I realized what it was. But Jono, that realization has bought me a lot of pain, because I knew there was no way I should feel like that, because it is wrong."

"And what is that feeling, my friend?" the old healer whispered while watching his old friend's eyes.

"I have grown to love you Jono, I know I shouldn't, I know I cannot, and I tried not to, but every time I did… it just grew worse. I did not want to not love you, I just do not want to, it would break my heart, and I could accept the Gods their punishment if they would let me be with you" his eyes, for the first time since Jono had known him, shined with obvious care and love, and it made his heart beat faster to think that those feelings were directed to _him_.

There was a silence, but then the old healer closed his eyes and stroked the old pharaoh's hand while closing his red brown eyes. The old pharaoh felt his hear slow a bit more, but he didn't care as he listened to his friend's breathing.

"You know," the old healer said, "I-I have also grown to love you, very much so Seth. I think I did since we have been children; because, after I thought you as dead, I mourned, I mourned your death greatly, believe me. But after mourning my brother Bakura's death, and after mourning my brother Marik's death, I've come to realize that the mourning I felt for your death was more striking and hurtful, and you know how I loved my brothers. I concluded that I must love you, because I would only mourn you so profoundly, and no other."

The old pharaoh felt his lips twitch upwards, his blue eyes looking at the blond male sitting next to him. So many years had gone by, no one had been as loyal as Jono had been, no one had been as worried about him as Jono had been, no one had ever been a better friend than Jono, no one could ever be better in anything with Jono as comparison.

"I will die tonight," he said with his voice slightly weakening, "I know I will, and I want to die knowing this; What will you do Jono? You told me you would never take orders from anybody else but me, will you go find a new village, or maybe-" he was cut off by the old healer's voice, as he usually was.

"No, I told you I would never take orders from nobody but you, so if you die tonight, I will die tonight too." The brunette's eyes widened.

"But Jono-"

"No buts, my pharaoh, I have sworn loyalty to you, and for me, dying with you, is part of that loyalty." The old healer said with a smile.

Seth's breath was shallow, and Jono knew that both would probably not see dawn again, and it broke his heart. With the hand that wasn't holding the former pharaoh's hand, he took a plant he had prepared for this night, took off four of its purple petals and chewed on them until there was nearly nothing left from them and swallowed.

"What are you doing?" his voice was down to a whisper.

"I'm dying," the old healer answered.

"You want to die by your own hand?" his muscles were relaxing slowly.

"Of course not, I'm dying by nature's hand, just like you, only a bit different," Jono's head was starting to hurt, the poison was starting.

"It's a shame, I wish I could have… could have shown…" he took a deep breath, his breathing was getting irregular, "I wish I could have shown you how much I love you. I hope that in the other world we can be together."

"I doubt it," the healer whispered, as if raising his voice could hurt the pharaoh, "the Gods do not approve of such love, and you know that." He felt his tears rising in his eyes, whether of pain or sadness he did not know.

"Is there no way I can love you?" his eyes were dropping, his heart was slowing even more.

"I never believed in the after world, my dear," the old pharaoh smiled at the endearment, but frowned as he registered what his love had said, "You know, my master Akon had never believed in such. Of course he respected the Gods, as do I, but never had he believed in the after world, he believed in a next life, to be reborn again, to start anew. I grew up with that thought, and I gave a promise to meet him in my next life too."

"Then I shall meet you in my next life too." The old healer's eyes widened slightly, although they were getting heavier by every second going by.

"My pharaoh-"

"Jono." The old healer looked him in the eyes. "I love you, and I will be reborn again and again if you wish so, and I will do so until we can finally love again."

The old healer felt his tears running down his cheeks, and felt how the pharaoh's breaths were getting slower and smaller, and how his muscles were getting limp. Just in that moment did the sun come out, and he saw how the first pale sunrays lightened the other's brown hair, and he felt his last words slip from his lips while looking in those pools of blue.

"So you shall die with me."

He saw how the former pharaoh smiled before the other closed his eyes while his breathing stopped as well as his heart, a smile still tugging at the other's lips.

Although he knew he would see his love in his next life did he cry, and cried hard at that. His own breathing hitched and a fire started burning in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He idly thought how wrong he had been; they had still seen their last dawn.

_I will see you in my next life, my dear._

Those were his last thought before his heart stopped beating and until he saw blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally finished! I actually didn't want to write the JonoxSeth story when I started this, but ****Nagareboshi-Lover**** just put such a nice review and asked if I was going to make this part, and I just couldn't say no. It took me really long to write this, I mean, HELLO! It's 16 pages long, and I sorta have a life going on, but I'm glad it's finished.**

**Sorry it's so long, but I had no way on making it shorter, and even if, it wouldn't hae been very good. Yeah anyway, I wanted to make Jono (Joey) a healer because, I don't know, I always sort of guessed him as healer, or as sword wielder, but I couldn't do him as warrior or something because then I couldn't have written it like this. But still, Jono is a talented fighter even if he's a mere healer, and also good in spells and magic (I think it has to be necessary to do that, especially since in Yu-Gi-Oh! It's all about Shadow Games and Dark Magic and whatnot).**

**Yeah anyway, I'm pretty happy on how turned out, maybe a bit too long, but it's okay. Ah, and ****Nagareboshi-Lover**** thanks for the comment, and ****xxHinaAngelxx**** thanks to you too. I hope you all liked it, please comment, because I have major doubts about it!**


End file.
